Operation: SANDY
by asuka02redeva
Summary: What's the worst that could happen when 3x4 go to the beach to build a sand castle?


Author: Asuka02RedEva

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of the characters used in this story.

I had written this before Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E. had even aired, so just keep that in mind when you read it. Too bad Wally couldn't have saved Kuki in that episode though.

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION NOW**

**NOW LOADING KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION:**

**OPERATION: S.A.N.D.Y.**

**STUPID**

**ADVERSARY**

**NEARLY**

**DESTROYS**

**YOUNGSTERS**

After being threatened by his fellow operatives, Nigel Uno had been left no choice but to allow his team to have a day off.

"What are you pouting about? Now you can spend the day with Lizzy," stated Number 5 with a smirk.

"OOOOH! Kissy Lizzy!" teased Numbers 2 and 4 in unison as they danced around Number 1 making kissy faces.

"Shut up!" growled Nigel as the door bell rang.

"Hi Lizzy!" yelled Number 3 as a giggle soon followed and she waved at the monitor in front of her, revealing Lizzy standing on the front door step.

"I...I uh..." began Number 1 as he coughed into the side of his fist, "Enjoy your day off." With that said he quickly headed for the elevator.

"Boy, is he whipped," commented Number 2.

"No way, I would ever let some crummy girl order me around like that," declared Number 4, looking smug with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wally, are you ready to go to the beach now?" asked Number 3 as she came into the room with her beach bag.

"Sure just give me a minute to...get...my...stuff..." he replied, slowly trailing off.

Numbers 2 and 5 were busy trying to stifle their laughter, while trying to resist their 'Kuki and Wally' chant. Number 4 stomped past the two (muttering under his breath), while Number 3 sat on the couch singing one of her renditions of 'La La La'.

Number 4 returned shortly after with his bag and walked over to Number 3.

"Are you going to help me build a sand castle, Wally?" asked Number 3 with a dreamy expression.

He blushed, "O-Okay, but not a crummy girl castle, a real castle."

"Hooray!" exclaimed Number 3 as he took his hand and nearly dragged him down the stairs.

"Man, when are those two going to get a clue?" questioned Number 5, plopping down on the couch.

"Who knows? Hey, anything good on?" replied Number 2 with a question before sitting down along side of her.

"Look! Look!"

Number 4 nearly jumped out of his shoes at Number 3's outburst. "What?! What?!" he yelled in reply ready for anything.

"New, NEW, Rainbow Monkey!" she exclaimed, pointing in the shop window, and then she started humming the 'Oh so very round and super chunky' melody.

Number 4 slowly dragged the Rainbow Monkey loving girl down the street in order to avoid further embarrassment. The sooner they arrived at the beach the better.

"Hey, I was just thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, remember the last time we went to the beach?"

"...Yes..."

"Well, you don't think..."

"Number 5 thinks that if that kid tries to take Number 3 again, that Number 4 is going to end up in Juvenile Hall."

"Well, at least Number 3 could visit him on the holidays."

"She can bring him a new Rainbow Monkey to keep him company."

Both burst out laughing and then Number 2 broke the silence, "You don't think..."

There was a pause, followed by a few 'Hmmms' then, "NAH!" was stated simultaneously.

Number 3 was busy looking for the perfect spot to build the sand castle, one that couldn't be too girlie.

"Here?"

"No, too wet."

"Here???"

"No, too dry."

"Here?!"

"No too..."

"Number 4!"

"Uh...right there is fine..."

After finding the perfect spot at last, the two sat down to review construction plans.

"How big should we make it, Number 4?" asked Kuki while eagerly awaiting his reply.

"Hmmm...well, it can't be too small..."

"Right..."

"But it can't be too big either..."

"Okay!"

"So we need to aim somewhere in between..."

"Too big and too small!"

"Exactly!"

Wally had never been the sand castle type, however, he was with Kuki and maybe, just maybe, it was alright to have "fun" with a girl. After all, she was part of the Kids Next Door...

Kuki proceeded to pat the clumped sand together, while one of her (choruses) of "La-dee-daa-dee-daa-dee" followed.

Wally decided that this sand castle had met his approval. He then started to dig a mote around the foundation of the castle. Kuki took her sand pail and skipped (literally b/c we know Kuki) off to fetch the water.

Meanwhile, this gave Wally time to access his current situation. He was alone with Kuki, they were not on a mission, and he didn't have to worry about Numbers 2 and 5 spoiling their day off.

"Maybe today I could..."

Just then Kuki came running back towards him, with no pail in hand. Wally put his hands on his hips, looking less than impressed.

"Number 3, how are we supposed to have a mote if you don't fill it with any water?"

"Oh, Number 4..." she began as she stopped in front of him and smiled cutely. With that said, she took his hand in hers, "Just as soon as..."

Wally turned quite red and found himself becoming rather nervous. It was actually nice to have her holding his hand that was until she continued...

"We run from them!" with that said, she suddenly was dragging Wally behind her (Wally flapping madly in the breeze).

He managed to get a glimpse of just what was behind them...

Coming up over a hill on the sandy beach were three teenage boys, dressed in armor (made from random objects) gaining on them.

"It's those dorks again!" yelled Wally. He blinked and then waved his free hand, balling it into a fist, "Hey! That's OUR bucket!"

Two of the "knights" were in hot pursuit of them, while the third was desperately trying to keep up with his two comrades, as he pulled at the sand pail over his head and face (A/N: Go Kuki!).

Wally (who couldn't keep his big mouth shut, if his life depended on it) had been busy calling the three stooges "dorks, losers, cruddy teenagers", etc. when Kuki suddenly slammed on the brakes. Wally ended his flying lesson, as he fell to the ground in a heap behind her.

"So we meet again fair maiden," came a familiar, yet annoying voice.

Wally slowly glanced over to find "King" Sandy blocking the exit of the beach.

Sandy bowed, taking Kuki's hand in his. "I have finally found you, after this peasant stole you from me on our wedding day."

Wally jumped to his feet, "I didn't steal her, you dork! You're the one who sent your stupid "knights" to kidnap her!"

"Correction, my knights saw to it that this beautiful maiden was rescued from a cretin like you."

Wally pondered this before making a comeback, "You can call me a crouton if you like, but she's staying with me!" He smacked Sandy's hand away from Kuki's.

Sandy rubbed his hand, "Have it your way peasant. We shall fight for the fair maiden."

"Now, now..." Kuki intervened, stepping between the two boys, "There's no need to fight, can't the three of us just play together?" She looked at Sandy in front of her and then to Wally who was at the moment in back of her, smiling and nodding hopefully.

"Never!" came the replies of the two young boys (whose hearts burned w/ love?) simultaneously.

"You only need one groom at a wedding," stated Sandy, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kuki frowned and put her hands on her hips, "I told you, I don't CARE if I get to wear a pretty dress, I'm 10 years old!"

"And I told you that I like older women, so what's the problem?" he asked, obviously missing the point.

"The problem is you're going to have to get yourself another girl to marry." Wally took Kuki by the hand and proceeded to walk back to their sand castle.

"...Wally..." Kuki had a cute little smile plastered on her face, and soon began one of her 'La-Dee-Daa-Dee' renditions.

Wally yanked the sand pail off of the stupid teenager's head and all was well...

"Knights! Seize them!"

**CONTINUING TRANSMISSION**

Wally came to, only to find himself behind bars. He blinked and then he recollected the events.

FLASHBACK

The knights had surrounded them and Wally had stepped in front of Kuki, perhaps one of them could get to their beach bags and get their KND communicator.

"Number 3, I'll hold these dorks off while you call for back up."

"Okie Dokie, Number 4, I'm on it!" she did a little salute and then ran for it as Wally grabbed a fallen beach umbrella and charged towards the 'knights'.

Kuki was home free, that was until she found herself being lifted off the ground from behind. She looked behind her, only to find one of the biggest and baddest looking teenagers ever.

"Uh...hi..." she began cutely, "Would you mind putting me down so I can go call for back up?"

She was then set down, to both her surprise and the observing "King" Sandy. This teenager: very big, very scary, but none too bright.

"What are you doing?! Don't let the fair maiden go!"

Kuki made it about five feet or so before being snatched up once more. Only to be carried off by the big bad knight.

"I really need to send him to knight school," muttered Sandy, head in hand. He then walked towards his newly made castle, "And take care of that peasant!" he called to his knights.

The last thing that Wally had remembered was the three knights playing pig pile on him...(very unorthodox methods)...

END FLASHBACK

"Oh, CRUD!" those were the words that rang through out the enormous (newly re-built) sand castle.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Hmmm...NAH."

Sandy nearly fell over backwards. He was just about at his wits end. "I cannot marry the fair maiden while she is wearing a bathing suit! I can get thee any dress that thy maiden desires."

"Hmmm...tempting, but NO."

Wally was busy pacing his sandy cell trying to come up with the best method on how to break out of the cell and save Kuki. There was no way he was going to let that phoney king and his stupid teenage lackeys get away with kidnapping Kuki...the girl that he...

(A/N: Maybe this time when he saves her, he could say that she owes him a dollar.)

He shook his head and continued to think of how he was going to escape. "Maybe...nah...or I could...no that won't work. I can't let that jerk marry Number 3!" he yelled as he punched one of the cell bars, only to watch it crumble.

"Flowers?"

"No thanks."

"A pony?"

"Ooooh! I love ponies! But I'm not allowed to have pets."

Sandy was now on his knees pleading with Kuki. "What king does not have a queen?"

"Oooh! Oooh!" exclaimed Kuki, raising her hand and jumping up and down, "I know! I know! A pretend to be king!"

Sandy's cheeks puffed out and he was raring to go, that is until he was interrupted by one of his knights. "Yes? Yes, do speak." The knight bent down and whispered into his king's ear. "What?! What do you mean he escaped from the dungeon?! Well, hurry up and find him and when you do bring him to me." Sandy placed his chin in his hand and pondered the current situation, "Hmmm..." he began pacing back and forth, "His heart must burn with love for my future queen."

"Number 4?" asked Kuki, looking rather puzzled.

"If that is the name the peasant goes by."

"Aww...Number 4's cute and he likes to play with me sometimes," explained Kuki, a matter of factly.

Sandy looked outraged, "He has brainwashed you, oh fair one! Say that you do not return his love!"

Kuki giggled and then arched an eyebrow, "What???"

"Do you love him as he loves you?"

Kuki turned red and the appalled 'pretend to be king' threw his hands up in the air and called to his big-yet dumber than dirt-knight to guard his future wife.

"I shall deal with the one who has turned my beloved against me!"

Kuki watched Sandy leave the room before turning to her prison guard, "Hi! I'm Kuki, what's your name?"

Number four had already made it up 12 flights of stairs and was starting to become a tad winded...

"You would think..." he began, panting and slowly puffing out the words, "that if he had this much time on his hands...he could have at least...installed an elevator..." He looked up only to find several more sets of stairs awaiting him. As he started his climb once more he balled his fists and muttered, "Cruddy villains, always have to take the girl to the top of the tallest tower. Couldn't put her on the first floor...Oh, Nooooooo!"

Sandy and his knights were on the move, well that is...they would be if...

"What do you mean the elevator is in use?!" Sandy nearly exploded after one of his knights had informed him of their dilemma.

"Weeeee! Oooh! Oooh! Do it again!"

The appointed 'babysitter' did as his hostage commanded, and down they went once more.

Meanwhile, Sandy stood in line with his knights (in front of the elevator doors)his arms crossed and his foot tapping as he watched the lights go from left to right, and then right to left (aka: up, down, down, up).

Wally was now on his 18th flight of stairs when...

"Wally!"

He looked up to find Kuki waving to him happily...standing in a well lit elevator and humming quietly along with the music emitting from within it. His mouth nearly dropped open. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then ran the distance between them before stepping into the elevator.

"Number 3, how did you escape?" he asked, obviously a little in shock, considering that she couldn't even get out of a cardboard box.

"Bobby helped me," she chirped.

Number 4 practically face faulted as he looked at the knight who was pretty near close to drooling on himself. "Bobby, I assume?"

"Yup!" She exclaimed as she held out a Rainbow Monkey. "He's got the new, NEW Rainbow Monkey! Isn't he cool?"

Number 4 crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh yeah, he's REAL cool..." he began, muttering the rest, "So cool because he's got some cruddy doll...he's probably too stupid to realize that it's an evil..." His eyes became wide and terror filled his face.

"What's that little friend? Uh huh, uh huh..."

"Oh, how CUTE, they're playing!" informed Kuki as she stood next to Wally.

"I see...these kids are evil? Yes? And they do nothing but make fun of me?...Kill them? But Mr. Monkey..."

"Uh...I think maybe we should get far away from Bobby..." whispered Number 4 as he now stood in the furthest corner away from the interesting teenager.

"...Yup!..."

"Well....if you insist!"

With that they both launched themselves at the emergency button, and pounded on it while mayhem engulfed them. A sacrifice had to made in order to ensure the safety of our beloved operatives. They suddenly flew out the doors as they opened, stuffing flying around them. Kuki's mouth's nearly dropped as she saw the once new NEW Rainbow Monkey now reduced to poly fiber. Before she could go back and avenge Mr. Fluffy Foo Foo or whatever cruddy girl name they had deemed the evil toy, Wally had grabbed her hand and continued to flee the scene.

"But Mr...."

"Let it go! He died for us!"

With a sniff she managed to say, "Thank you Mr. Fluffy Huggy..." but she was interrupted when...

King Sandy and his knights (minus Bobby who couldn't figure out how to open the elevator doors, probably take him a year or two to figure that one out) rounded the corner.

"ACK!" both operatives yelled as they quickly turned around, heading for the stairs only to find the elevator doors open and Bobby emerge (whoops, guess he figured it out a little bit sooner than expected).

"So what do you think they're doing?"

"Number 5 thinks that Number 4 is probably buried in the sand and Number 3 is working on a sand castle by herself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Number 5 thinks that you're worrying too much. I'm sure that they're fine...I mean, it's Number 3 and 4, how much trouble could those two possibly get into?"

There was a silence as both shared uneasy glances, followed by nervous laughter.

"...Yeah...how much..."

Kuki was currently standing along side of Sandy. The life guard had been called in, and Wally was...currently dangling over a boiling pot of spicy hot nacho cheese.

"Kuki, you can't marry that dork!"

"She will if she doesn't want you to meet your doom," explained Sandy with a smirk, looking at his bride to be, "So what will it be?"

"...I...I'll...."

"Kuki!" yelled Wally, as he was lowered a little closer to his cheesy fate (.() don't ask).

"...I'll do it..." she stated with a sigh, "...But you have to release Number 4."

"Alright." Sandy nearly did a victory dance as he motioned for his guards to see to his adversary. "Take him back to the dungeon. I will deal with him later."

"Hey! You said you'd let him go!" cried Kuki as she saw the knights taking the struggling Number 4 towards the dungeon.

"Did I?" Sandy questioned, placing a finger to his chin, thoughtfully, "Oh well, must have slipped my mind."

"You...you big...meanie!" she yelled, as she pushed him into the life guard.

"Whoa dudes!" yelled the life guard as he fell over backwards with Sandy in his lap.

The knights-seeing their king take a tumble-raced over to him. Number 4 hit the ground with a THUD.

"Cruddy teenagers get back here and..." he was cut short when he saw Kuki run over to him. "Number 3!"

In just a few moments she had him untied. Number 4 stood up, slowly rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Uh...Number 3...you wouldn't have really married that dork would you?"

"Of course not, silly!" she replied, waving a hand to assure him.

"Oh...I just thought that..." he turned a slight shade of red, looking down, while his foot made little imprints in the sandy floor.

Number 3 smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close. "Don't worry Number 4, I wouldn't marry someone like Sandy."

Number 4 felt as though he were three shades of red by now, "...Number 3...I...I...LOVE...you..." he waited for her reply, closing one eye.

The female operative nearly squealed and held him closer, "Oooh! How CUTE! Number 4 is pretending to be Mr. Huggy-kins! I love you TOO!"

Number 4 nearly fell over backwards, 'Leave it to her to have to think of that cruddy doll,' he thought, sighing in defeat.

Just then he noticed an enraged Sandy and his knights (Bobby talking to another Rainbow Monkey) heading their way.

"How dare you confess your love to my---

After the dust had cleared, Kuki and Wally (who had been holding on to each other for dear life) saw that the crash had been no other than the KND "cool" bus. It had made a crash landing straight through the roof of the castle and right on top of Sandy and his knights.

They both blinked as they saw the door open and Numbers 2 and 5 come out, coughing.

"What's the worst that could happen, she says?"

"How was Number 5 supposed to know that Number 3 and Number 4 would go to this beach?"

"What beach were they going to go to? This is the only one in town."

Kuki and Wally both exchanged glances before leaving the two bickering operatives behind and making their way down the stairs.

"Should we finish our castle now, Number 4?" asked Kuki, smiling cutely.

"Uh...sure..." he began, "Uh...Number 3, about before..."

She giggled and pulled him close, "I know..."

"You do?" he asked, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Yup! Sure do!"

"Then you know that I really do..."

"That you really DO love Mr. Huggy-kins too!"

Number 4 four smacked his head as she let go of him and started to skip down the stairs.

"Why do I even bother?"

Well, that's it! Please Review. Hope you enjoyed. .


End file.
